Flores
by Arya Fantasma
Summary: Para Harry solamente era una flor lila sin importancia alguna, para Draco, una Dalia violeta.


**Disclaimer: los personajes usados para este fic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

 **Este fic participa en el reto Temático de Septiembre "Historias y Flores" del foro La Madriguera.**

 **La flor que me ha tocado es:**

 **Dalia violeta:** ** _mi amor por ti es fuerte y crece cada día_**

* * *

 **FLORES**

—Toma.

Harry levantó la mirada de sus apuntes y observó a Draco. Éste llevaba en la mano una flor de color lila, o violeta, sin saber qué hacer o decir, la cogió.

—Gracias Draco— terminó diciendo al ver que el rubio seguía sin decir nada— es muy bonita.

Al ver la ceja enarcada de su novio, supo que había contestado mal.

—La voy a poner en un florero con agua y le haré un encantamiento para preservarla, quedará muy bien en la sala de estar.

Salió rápidamente de la oficina al ver que, además de la ceja, su ojo empezaba a tener un tic.

—Malditos Malfoy, se supone que los demás tenemos que saber a qué se refieren con todo… Sí, me ha gustado el detalle de la flor, normalmente soy yo el que tiene detalles con él "Los Malfoy no somos cariñosos" unas narices, habría que verlo cuando ve al gato del vecino…. — rumiaba por debajo Harry mientras buscaba un florero. Después de mirar en varios gabinetes, se acordó del regalo que Narcisa le había obsequiado hacía tres años cuando surgió un pequeño accidente al entrar por la red flu en el salón de visitas de la Mansión Malfoy. Sonriendo ante el recuerdo volvió a su oficina a por el adorno, encontrándose a Draco justo donde lo había dejado.

— ¿Te pasa algo, Draco?— alcanzó el florero, conjuró agua y el hechizo de preservación y después de poner la flor, se giró hacia el otro chico.

—No, nada Potter.

Tras eso salió de la habitación dando un portazo, dejando a Harry sorprendido por la reacción tan desmesurada de Draco. Sin darle más vueltas, colocó el florero con la flor púrpura en la sala y volvió a sus apuntes, la semana entrante tenía un examen muy importante y tenía que estudiar.

* * *

Para Harry el incidente con la flor morada no tuvo mucha importancia, tan sumergido estaba en sus estudios que no se dio cuenta, que cada dos días, una nueva flor lila estaba dentro del florero.

* * *

De algo que si se dio cuenta, fue de la frialdad con la que lo trataba Draco: ya no le saludaba con su acostumbrado beso, ni le daba las buenas noches antes de dormir, tampoco se quedaba con el demasiado tiempo, ya que siempre tenía algo que hacer. Todo ese comportamiento sí que le estaba poniendo nervioso, pero como tenía un examen bastante importante, se dijo que su novio solo le estaba dando tiempo para que pudiera estudiar sin distracciones de por medio.

* * *

— ¡Por fin!— exclamó Harry el 20 de Mayo— Draco, ¡acabé mi examen y aprobé!

Draco solo alzó la mirada del Profeta y con indiferencia lo felicitó.

—Enhorabuena.

— ¿Ya está? ¿Solo vas a decir eso?— le preguntó algo decepcionado por su reacción.

—No veo que necesites algo más: estudiaste, hiciste el examen, aprobaste. Fin.

Harry estaba alucinado con lo que estaba escuchando, nunca se había portado Draco de esa manera con él. Siempre lo había apoyado en todo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Perfecto. Me voy. Nos vemos esta noche.

Y así, sin siquiera despedirse cogió los polvos flu y desapareció de la vista de Harry, dejándolo todavía más desconcertado.

* * *

Esa situación continuó durante toda una semana y Harry no sabía qué hacer para poder comprender el repentino cambio de actitud de su novio. Por otro lado, tampoco se había dado cuenta que, poco a poco, las flores que durante los dias anteriores habían estado hermosas y radiantes, se estaban marchitando

—No entiendo que le pasa, está cada vez más distante de mí, no hablamos, ya ni siquiera lo encuentro en la misma habitación sin que estemos durmiendo o en silencio… No sé qué hacer.

Ese domingo había decidido salir con sus amigos, entre el examen y sus propios estudios y trabajos hacía muchísimo que no podía quedar con ellos.

—Hombre, por algo tendría que haber empezado a ignorarte, le dejaste sin sexo durante mucho tiempo— dijo sin nada de tacto Ron.

— ¡Ron!— exclamó Hermione dándole un codazo al pelirrojo por su desafortunado comentario— seguro que todavía esta resentido por el poco tiempo que pasaste estudiando nada más importante.

—Sí, haz como yo cuando me enfado con Hermione, cómprale un regalo y listo.

Harry se empezó a reír por la cara de indignación de su amiga ante el flagrante soborno al que era sometida, pero por otro lado no le parecía nada mal la idea de Ron. Normalmente Draco amaba que le regalasen cosas.

—Buena idea Ron. Vamos a dar una vuelta a ver si encontramos algo.

Sin muchas ganas, Ron aceptó ir con él, mientras Hermione se escapaba del asunto aludiendo que tenía que ir a hacer un recado relacionado con su trabajo.

Estuvieron horas dando vueltas tanto por el Callejón Diagon como por la zona muggle a la que Draco se había aficionado, pero no consiguieron encontrar nada. Despidiéndose, Harry volvió a su casa, esperando que la actitud de su novio hubiese cambiado desde el desayuno, aunque desafortunadamente no fue así y su recibimiento fue una casa en silencio, sin ningún otro habitante en ella.

Ese día lo pasó pensando en la situación, en cómo había empezado toda esa indiferencia, el alejamiento que estaba propiciando Draco, pero aun así, no se le ocurrió nada.

* * *

Desde que estaban viviendo juntos habían decidido que las tareas del hogar, al no tener elfo domestico propio, se las iban a repartir, por lo que cada semana le tocaba a uno limpiar el polvo, cocinar o fregar el suelo. Esa semana le tocaba a Harry el polvo, por lo que empezó por la sala de estar.

— ¡Oh no!

El jarrón que Narcisa le había regalado se había caído al suelo, desparramando por todo el lugar el ramo de flores lilas, ya marchitas y el agua que contenía.

—Narcisa me va a matar— gimió al ver el precioso jarrón roto.

Después de recoger todo el estropicio y juntar todas las piezas del adorno, se dijo a si mismo que tenía que hacer frente a la situación y que si quería que la relación siguiese igual a como estaba con la rubia mujer, tenía que ir a su casa y admitir su torpeza.

* * *

—Buenos días, señor amo Potter.

—Buenos días, Plumi, ¿se encuentra Narcisa en casa?

—Sí, señor amo Potter, sígame, está en el invernadero.

Harry lo siguió, llevándose la sorpresa al ver a Narcisa vestida con unos pantalones y una camiseta muggles llenos de tierra.

—Ama Narcisa, el señor amo Harry Potter.

— ¡Oh!, Harry, querido, ¡cuánto tiempo!

—Sí, he estado muy liado con los exámenes, no he podido hacer otra cosa que estudiar estas últimas semanas. Pero bueno, como está aprobado, valió totalmente la pena.

—Eso me alegra mucho, Harry, y dime, ¿a qué se debe esta visita tan repentina?

—Estaba limpiando... jarrón… suelo…

Narcisa lo estaba mirando con curiosidad y a la vez con diversión, quien creyera que Harry Potter no se ponía nervioso lo tendría que ver en ese momento, ¡no era capaz de hilvanar una sola oración!

— ¿Se rompió el jarrón que te regalé?

—Si…— murmuró el joven con alivio a ver que la rubia lo había entendido y le tendió los pedazos reducidos.

—No te preocupes, lo repararé y le pondré el mismo hechizo que a los que tenemos en la Mansión.

Con diversión vio como la esperanza y la alegría transformaban la cara de Harry.

—Gracias, Narcisa, lo agradecería mucho, me gusta bastante.

Mientras la mujer colocaba los fragmentos en orden, descubrió un pétalo violeta entre ellos.

—Vaya…

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Draco te regaló una Dalia Violeta.

—Sí, me regaló una flor lila hace un tiempo…

Y así, al recordar el momento en el que su novio le regaló la flor, entendió todo lo que se le había escapado.

— ¡Mierda!

—¡Harry!— convino Narcisa con reproche.

—Es que acabo de acordarme del momento en el que me la regaló, se enfadó conmigo por algo que, la verdad no supe que fue, y desde entonces se ha distanciado de mí.

Había empezado la explicación con alegría por haber averiguado que era lo que le pasaba a su novio, pero poco a poco, la tristeza lo inundo al recordar la actitud de Draco en los últimos meses.

—Te regaló una Dalia violeta, Harry. En el leguaje de las flores, tiene un significado muy especial para quien la regala: _mi amor por ti es fuerte y crece cada día._

Harry se la quedó mirando como si no supiera lo que quería decirle, pero al rememorar toda la situación, solo le quedó enfado.

— ¡Maldito Draco! Claro, como él es un experto en protocolo, eventos y yo que sé que más, da por hecho que todos los demás también, y encima se enfada si no sabemos lo que significan sus actos. Los Malfoy lo tenemos todo previsto, nada escapa a nuestra perspicacia. ¡Ja!

Siguió maldiciendo al rubio durante unos minutos ante la mirada sorprendida de Narcisa, que no sabía que los dos jóvenes se habían enfadado, o por lo menos uno de ellos. Cuando Harry se cansó de despotricar en contra de su novio, se volvió hacia ella.

— ¿Me podrías dar una Dalia Violeta?

—Si claro, aquí tengo algunos esquejes de ella.

Y sin nada más, en cuanto tuvo la flor en la mano, desapareció rumbo a su departamento, a esperar a que su rencoroso novio llegara para cantarle las cuarenta por no haberse parado a explicarle que las malditas flores también tienen un significado especial.


End file.
